


Shipping Delay

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipping Company, M/M, mention of Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers work for a shipping company and there's a big winter storm delaying everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous
> 
> Prompt: Any two Marvel MCU pairings set in a postal AU. Give us sexy folk in those crazy brown UPS shorts and really dumb postal innuendo!

Phil banged his head on the table. He hated working for UPS, especially when the nasty weather hit. Packages were delayed, because he wasn’t going to risk his drivers in that weather. It was bad enough that he had to keep Stark from souping up all the vans, make sure Barton actually put on pants (the man’s refusal to wear anything, but the shorts was legendary), and then had to deal with Rogers stopping to save kittens and help little old ladies across the street. 

“So,” Barton said, voice coming in from the direction of the door. “You know Steve’s hero complex?”

“Yeah?” Phil asked, glancing up.

“Well, he’s finally done something good with it.”

Phil turned to look at Clint. "What?“

"He’s distracting Stark from doing anything to the vans, since they’re all parked and waiting for his ingenious additions.”

“That’s good,” Phil said, nodding.

“Yeah,” Clint nodded. 

“And you’re wearing pants,” Phil noted.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to avoid frostbite.”

“I’d like that for you too.”

“So, because I did this without you asking me, does that mean I get a reward?” Clint asked, waggling an eyebrow. “A reward where pants would be a hindrance.”

Phil sighed, “After work.”

“Really? I can’t distract you at all.”

“Sorry,” Phil said.

“Fine,” Clint sighed.

Phil turned to get back to work, thinking that Barton would leave.

“So, should I go interrupt Steve and Tony or do you think our customers would believe their cum was snow?”

“Why would anyone…” Phil started, before trailing off. He turned to look at Clint “They’re having sex in one of the vans?!”

Clint shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me this first?”

Clint gave him a look that said it all. He hadn’t told Phil, because he wanted his own sexy times. 

Phil really needed to find a new job.


End file.
